


Coiled Heart

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Animated Armor, Brainwashing, Choking, F/M, Hypnosis, Self-Humiliation, coiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Aqua touches down on another world in her search for her friends, only to fall victim to one of the most beguiling serpents known to Man.





	Coiled Heart

The humid air of the jungle was one that Aqua was scarcely used to. Sure, she had experienced something similar to it when she had been to Neverland, but this was different. There was no rich sea winds that would equalize the warmth, so this left the mature keyblader wiping her brow dry of sweat every few minutes. "This world is so weird, I haven't met a single inhabitant yet... Well, one that can talk at any rate..." She mused to herself as she brushed some of the massive wildlife out of the way, trying to make her way through the wild world she had gotten herself lost in.

She had been chasing Terra and Ventus' trail, but somehow she had managed to end up in a world that she knew neither of them had been to. She couldn't even feel her wayfinder reacting to their remaining presence, so why did she come here? The blue-haired keyblader shook her head, because it didn't matter. The world had something wrong with it, and she needed to solve that issue. That's how all of her visits to other worlds had gone so far, so this world would be no different.

Aqua suddenly stopped as she felt something off-putting. Something... with an actual presence. Not just a wild animal. She summoned her keyblade and got into a defensive stance, her eyes shooting around at ground level as she tried to assess the situation... right up until she noticed why she had felt a hostile presence.

The gradual way she rotated around on the spot stopped as she suddenly found herself looking into a spiral, an alluring one that caused her jaw to slack for just a few seconds, before she broke free from the trance and backed up. She pointed her unorthodox weapon forward at the creature whose eyes had just pulled her into a moment of weakness.

"Oh my, ssssuch a sssstrong human. Do not feel alarmed, I am jusssst a mere ssssnake, curioussss about a new vissssitor..." The elongated serpent hissed innocently as it started to giggle. This was an inhabitant of this world? She couldn't trust it, especially after that little spiral trick, so her arm remained stretched out in an accusatory manner. Something that made the serpent roll its eyes and slowly swing itself closer. “Oh, you musssst relax. I do not intend to harm you, honesssst. Bessssidessss, it issss rather rude to not tell your name to a new friend.” The snake continued as its eyes suddenly flashed with a myriad of colors once more, just briefly enough that Aqua would have trouble noticing that its eyes had changed for a split second.

“I…” The keyblade master muttered as she shook her head and slowly lowered her weapon, the flash from the serpent’s eyes lulling her into a more passive state while her keyblade disappeared into light. The blue haired woman brushed her chest slightly before bowing slightly out of formality. “I apologize. I’m a stranger to this world, so I should follow its rules. I am Aqua. What about you?” Her tone was much less hostile as she felt the pressure put on her nerves easing up, letting her smile without a worry in her mind.

“My name issss not important, I am but a mere ssssnake looking for a bit of fun. You may call me Kaa if you wissssh however.” The hanging snake continued to let lies slither their way out and along his tongue, before he slowly wrapped around the keyblader’s torso. “Perhapssss you would like to join me, Aqua? Two can have more fun than jussst one.”

Suffice to say, even with her defensive instinct lowering as a result of a brief spout of hypnotic influence, Aqua was still more than hesitant to just go along with what the snake said. “I appreciate the offer, Kaa, but I need to figure out why I’m in this world in the first place, so if you don’t mind…” The keyblade master wasn’t one to be rude when she turned down a friend’s request, so she tried her best to just slide her fingers in between the long and leathery fiend and her own body. However, she was quick to find that Kaa wrapped himself around her arms, preventing her from moving them as she was forced to stare straight into his eyes.

“Pleasssse. I inssssisssst.” The snake hissed as he turned on his hypnotic charm with full force, his eyes slowly turning into a multicolored mess of a spiral that immediately attacked Aqua’s vulnerable mind. Her eyes tried to look away, but the longer she struggled, the further unfocused they became, the colors from the snake’s eyes slowly reflecting in her own. They bulged and bobbed all around, but eventually, they had no choice but to look straight ahead, now taking on the same spiraling mess of colors as her new friend’s.

“Maybe having fun with Kaa isn’t such a bad idea after all…” Aqua said as her smile started to curve upward, the snake taking this as his cue to slowly pull her into the treetops where he had greater reign. Within minutes, the blue-haired woman was smiling like a dummy while she was being propped up against the trunk of a tree, both her legs hanging out on the sides of a very thick branch.

“Thatssss right, dear. Jusssst lissssten to your new besssst friend.” The snake hissed as the full span of his body was now at his disposal, since he didn’t need to lower himself to be eye-to-eye with the keyblader. Something that he immediately put to use by wrapping rather forcefully around the poor girl’s throat, cutting off air to her brain and making it even harder for her to think independently, especially as the snake stopped his head right in front of her face, blasting her eyes with more of those wonderful lights to fry her noggin further. “After all, only ssssomebody assss sssstupid assss you would fall for thissss. Issssn’t that right, my losssser friend?”

For just a brief moment, Aqua felt as if she could think clearly, due to the sensation of pain overpowering the trance she had fallen into. Her eyeballs wobbled in their sockets as they tried to regain their bearings, only to meet the bright flashes from her master’s eyes once more, lulling her into a giggly state, her tongue hanging out of her mouth in a dopey manner as she did her best to nod despite the snake wrapped around her throat.

“That’ssss a good girl. Now tell me what you are, while you sssstrip.” The snake commanded, venom lacing every word that escaped his lips. He had completely abandoned his guise of being nice, now that he had successfully pulled the woman under his spell. Now he just wanted to hear her openly submit to her own delusions.

“Okay, Master!” The giggly blue haired girl cheered as she tore off her outfit piece by piece. And with every article of clothing that fell down the tree, another degrading set of words flew out of Aqua’s mouth. “I’m a big idiot!” The skirt drifted to the ground. “A stupid slut!” Her shoes and socks followed suit. “A moron with eyes only for snakes!” Sleeves met the same fate as the rest. “A complete sex-crazed and braindead bitch who only wants her master’s snake cock!” The rest of the dress collapsed onto the ground as the naked keyblader smiled from one ear to the next, her tits bouncing ever slightly from the feedback of being abruptly freed. Her eyes were flashing with colors yet empty of life as she had just admitted what she truly was, imprinting the commands the snake left on her mind on her very soul.

“That’ssss a good sssslut. You’ll make a good lay for a couple of dayssss, before I throw you away…” Kaa licked his lips as he wrapped his body around Aqua, pinning her entire body to both the branch and the trunk of the tree she leaned up against. He especially tightened his grasp on her throat, causing her nut-sized brain to really feel the lack of air, making the broad giggle as she could see stars whirling around her head while she muttered ‘Horny idiot’ on repeat. The tongue that lulled out of her mouth even started to dribble with saliva as the slut’s flashing yet empty eyes turned into spirals with a heart in the middle of them, showing any onlooker how thoroughly claimed she had become.

However, while the snake was busy wrapping around his new prize, he spotted a faint light from below. Suddenly, he found an azure and plain-looking armor standing atop the branch, right in front of his coiled captive, seemingly ready to strike him down as it called forth the same weapon she had pointed at him before.

Unfortunately for the living armor, it was still Aqua’s… and since Aqua had completely fallen prey to the snake’s machinations, so too did the armor. Not a moment after it brandished its weapon did it suddenly balloon outward, the formerly plain looking chest piece turning into a pair of metallic looking tits that seemed just as firm and pliable as her owner’s. Its hips widened dramatically and a slippery slit opened right on its crotch. The armor twitched ever slightly as the sensations of being a slut for its serpentine master was properly imprinted, prompting it to slip its weapon right in between its breasts, the key-tip poking out of the ‘keyhole’ that was now decorating her upper whorish torso. The visor that formerly looked so stoic had turned into a heart, shining a bright pink to show its claimed state...

“Ohoho… What a trick you had up your ssssleeve, sssslut. Let’ssss ssssee if it doessssn’t know a few trickssss. Bend over and sssshove that thing up your assssssss.” Impressed with the hidden feature in Aqua’s outfit, and how powerful the bond between armor and wearer was… well, less impressed and more amused at how quickly the armor became a slut like its owner.

Since Aqua was the armor’s owner, and Kaa was Aqua’s master, naturally the armor had to obey its owner’s master. It nudged its heart-shaped face against the tip of its now-suggestive weapon before pulling it out from the cleavage and swinging it around to her back. The armor grabbed ahold of one of its beach ball-sized ass cheeks and tugged it to the side to reveal the other ‘keyhole’ with an appropriate imprint on the armor, perfect for the weapon it now used as a sex toy.

Without hesitation, the armor shoved the key-shaped ‘dildo’ up its hole, causing its frame to jerk forward and its curves to jiggle ever slightly. Still, it wasn’t deterred. Its visor flashed brightly as it pushed the weapon deeper and deeper, spreading out the hole until it was nestled so far inside of her ass that the only thing sticking out was the handle and the guard. The horny living armor held its arms above its head and started to present itself that much more for its master, bending its knees downward and bouncing her buttocks up and down, practically twerking for the snake all on its own…

“That armor of yourssss issss certainly a treat, what makessss it tick, my sssslut? Tell me, if your little brain can even musssster up ssssomething coherent.” The serpent, albeit amused by the armor debasing itself, still wanted an explanation for how it functioned. To this end, he loosened the coils on his slut’s throat and allowed her to speak.

“Ehehehe… Thanks master! The armor’s, like, filled with my soul and junk! So instead of having just one snake-schlong loving slave, you have two! Isn’t that great? It’s even hornier than I am, since it’s filled with just my soul and nothing else, so you can play with it even longer than you planned on playing with me!” While the explanation was sound, the way Aqua delivered it was a clear indicator of just how much her master’s abuse had affected her mind. Still, it meant that Kaa was left with two slutty slaves instead of one, so it was a net profit.

“I ssssee, thank you my dear. Well, ssssince it hassss your ssssoul, ssssay goodbye to the partssss of it that were once your lessssssss sssslutty sssself. Give it a nice sssstupid parting gift. Then, I’ll treat you to your firsssst proper duty.” The serpent gave her yet another command, and continued to loosen his coils, having a few thoughts in mind for his little bumbling bimbo bitch.

“Yessir! Look, me! You probably wish you hadn’t come to this world now, but it’s great, we’re going to be Master’s slutty slaves for the rest of our lives, or eternity in your case! So, you better be on your best behavior for your snakey owner, otherwise he’s going to break your brain harder than he already did for me. Now he’s going to choke me out again and show me what I’m good for, so bye bye, talk to you never!”

The loser was happily wishing her soul farewell and the loser’s armor was presenting its ‘unlocked’ ass like the useless toy it was, while saluting in response to its owner’s idiotic last goodbyes. The heart-visored armor suddenly jolted and bucked forward as a stream of juices poured down its soft and metallic thighs, briefly causing it to stop as it had to process the orgasm that just washed through it. As the afterglow faded however, it immediately went back to playing with itself and letting her rear bounce around for the serpent’s amusement.

With everything the snake was witnessing happening right in front of his eyes, he just had to laugh. “I ssssupposssse I’ll keep you two around for much longer, ssssluts.” Kaa hissed in delight as he coiled around Aqua once more, this time pulling her legs upward so that her knees were touching the sides of her head and exposing both of her naked holes below.

Once she was fully wrapped in the leathery serpent’s grasp, she not only felt the snake tightening around her throat again, making her see those pretty birdies fly around her head that made her head all spinny. She also felt a two-pronged and powerful sensation push against her holes, causing her to shiver in delight. She almost understood what she was going to be used for, but the coherent part of her mind couldn’t quite figure it out due to the air that wasn’t going to her brain, so she just wriggled a little in her master’s coils with a big stupid grin on her face.

This, and everything else her master made them do, until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame. Zarvex3.


End file.
